1. Field
The invention generally relates to medical devices and procedures, and particularly to medical devices and methods of disposing medical devices into a patient's body for controlling flow of bodily fluids and substances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fecal incontinence is a disorder that involves involuntary passage of feces through a patient's anal canal. The disorder may be caused by weakness or damage to internal and external anal sphincters muscles or levator ani muscles surrounding the anal canal of the patient's body. Usually, in a normal human body, the internal and external sphincters and levator ani muscles support a rectum and may help provide the rectum an ano-rectal angle that sustains the feces in the rectum until voluntary defecation. Any damage or weakness in these sphincters or muscles may result into incontinence i.e., loss of regular control of fluids.
Treatment of this problem has been centered on rehabilitation & behavior modification, dietary changes, drugs, and surgical treatments (implants such as artificial sphincters or valves) among others. Among all the methods and procedures, the use of implants, such as artificial sphincters, valves or closure means that occludes a body opening or passageway are well known.
Currently, closing and/or opening of artificial sphincters or valves is regulated by generating a pressure mechanically, electrically or electronically by using external means. The external means are also implanted in a patient's body that increase surgical and post-surgical complications.
Further, the artificial sphincters or valves are supported through frictional force of the bodily tissues within a patient's body. With an increase in the pressure generated by the external means, the possibility of dislocating the sphincter or valve member increases, which may lead to complications and their poor functioning. Therefore, surgical placement of the currently utilized sphincters or valves within the body is not an effective way of securing the sphincters or valves.
Thus, there is a need for a medical device that precludes the need of external means for regulating the flow of the bodily material. Further, a securing device and method for securing the sphincters and valves is required to ensure correct position within the passageway.